Even the Wise Need to Have Fun
by KratosAurion97
Summary: When Zelda's urges get too hard to manage, she finds a group of Hylian soldiers to help her.(Hyrule Warriors)


With the day coming to an end. Pincess Zelda finally had a bit of time for some much needed relaxation.

The princess stepped into the bathtub, she moaned in delight as she sank down into the soothing hot water. Zelda felt a whole day of stress simply fade away for the brief time she soaked in the water, but there was something she needed much more than to sit down and rest. The blonde woman spread her legs under the water and looked down to see her neglected vagina. Her pussy had a thick patch of golden hairs sitting above it, the princess leaned back in the tub, running her hands over her large tits before her dominate hand settled on her hairy snatch.

"I need cock," Zelda whined, she stroked her palm against her pussy under the bath water, she started off by just rubbing her clit, but as the princess continued wanting to be stuffed, she pushed two fingers into her pussy, pumping her slender digits in and out of her cunt furiously. The princess was filling the bathroom with her pleasured gasps and groans, her eyes closed and her mind imagined how good it would feel to have a dick making the same thrusting movements deep in her pussy as her fingers were.

Her hips twisted in delight as she fingerfucked herself, her mind began to wander about what it'd feel like to feel like to be filled and pounded from both ends; wanting to feel absolutely used and ravaged by two thick cocks that thrusted mercilessly into both her pussy and ass. Zelda was always a loose princess, she often sucked off men around the castle and offered her pussy when certain negotiations weren't going her way, but even these thoughts of being filled from both ends were new to her.

Her naughty thoughts were getting the better of her, the princess's digits jammed quickly into her needy hole, the longing desire to be fucked by multiple cocks was only growing stronger as she went. Water splashed all about in the tub as Zelda thrusted her fingers, she used her free hand to grab one of her full, perky tits while steadily tending to her pussy with her other hand. In the end she didn't care who, or how-she just wanted to be fucked hard and be a cumdumpster. And she knew where she could find some loyal and horny men to fulfill her desires.

Zelda's carelessly thrusted fingers into her pussy, fucking herself hard to sate the burning desire between her legs. She gushed with a violent moan, her toes curled up and she gasped as her orgasm made her mind feel hazy with delight. Zelda leaned back against the tub, reminding herself that this feeling of bliss was only to get her by until she could make her way to her destination later tonight.

In her room, Zelda put on a pair of boots and donned a dark robe to conceal her identity for once she left the castle. Under her robe, she was completely naked aside from a pair of white thigh highs that had lacy trim. Even her circlet and earrings were left off, she wanted to make sure that the men that would have absolutely no distractions when they picked a hole and started pounding her.

Zelda snuck out of the castle as soon as Impa fell asleep, she had made her way through central Central Hyrule Field and made her way to the West Field Keep where a formidable sized group of Hylian Soldiers were stationed at.

The princess lowered her hood and showed her face to the two guards standing outside the large wooden gate, they let her pass and go into the fort without a question.

As soon as the princess entered the living quarters part of the keep, she was greeted by a row of soldiers all saluting their busty princess. "At ease, men. I didn't come here for formalities or assessment." Zelda spoke softly.

"Then why are you here, princess?" The highest ranking soldier there asked.

"Where is your captain? He's not present." The blonde princess asked, looking around the room.

"He was injured sparring with a recruit. He was given leave for the week."

"Hmm, a shame. He would have liked the chance to fuck me." Zelda spoke, smirking as she received many confused looks from the group of soldiers. "My reason for coming here tonight is so that I could be fucked by all of you." She spoke bluntly, opening her robe and exposing the full front part of her body, getting eager glances from the men as they eyed her large tits and her pussy. She let her robe fall off completely and she stepped out of the plain boots she wore to this place, leaving her only in her white thigh highs.

Zelda walked over to the table that some of the men had been eating at when she walked in. She turned back around after taking a quick look at the table, the soldiers shifted in place so their eyes were always lingering on her. "I've know about some of the things some of the men in your group of said about me..." Zelda went on to repeat many of the mens' past vulgar speech on how they wanted to make her their bitch and what they'd like to do to the princess when no one else was around. She walked towards the center of the large room and gave the soldiers a kind smile, "I have no problem with any of you wanting to ravage me, in fact I want all of you to take your pants off and find one of my holes to push into. It would be a bit of downtime from your hard work of protecting Hyrule."

"This isn't a trick?" The highest ranking guard that Zelda first spoke to asked.

The princess strode towards the line of men and stood before the soldier asking questions, she grabbed his hand and placed it on her bare breast, "I would never lie or deceive. If any of you want to ravage me, you have my permission. But this affair does need to remain a secret if you want this to ever happen again." Zelda stepped back and watched as all the men began to pull down their pants and underwear, she bit her lip and anxiously awaited for the fun to begin.

Zelda was down on her hands and knees in just her thigh highs, the tables and bed cots were pushed to the walls so there was enough space for the men to stand around the living quarters and await their turn to fuck the princess. One guard was kneeling before her and already working at humping her face, she moaned as the man gripped the sides of her head while he pushed and dragged his cock against the top of her tongue, her lips were sealed around the man's shaft, giving him a nice bit of suction as he pushed deeper and deeper into her damp mouth.

Another of the many soldiers was kneeling behind her, spreading her butt cheeks apart so he could better inspect both of her holes. He settled for her dripping pussy in the end, Zelda felt the full length of the soldier's dick slamming into her cunt and stretching her out. She began to moan around the thick shaft in her mouth as the soldier in her pussy started to fuck her with rapid thrusts. The man behind her was plunging his cock balls-deep into her cunt while the man in her mouth was merely testing the water with his lazy pushes into her mouth. Zelda gagged as the man suddenly pushed her face down into his crotch and sank his cock down her throat, she kept her hands firm on the ground rather than trying to pull back; she knew it would be a waste of everyone's time if she backed out now. Zelda held back more gags and relaxed her throat despite the excitement of the other soldier still pounding her pussy.

"Hah, our princess is taking us like she's done this before," The man hammering at Zelda's pussy taunted, smacking the princess's backside for good measure as he kept ramming his cock deep into her hole.

Another gag escaped Zelda's lips as the man pulled his cock back out of her throat before slamming his prick all the way down her gullet once again, kicking off fucking her face with several more trusts that sheathed the man's cock in her throat. She was whining joyfully as she was steadily fucked from behind and from in front, drool leaked from her lips and down her chin while the cock made its course in and out of her throat. Even though they just started, the blonde rapier-wielding princess was already feeling hot all over, her pussy was getting fucked hard with savage thrusts, and her throat was being used like it was meant for sexual pleasure.

Zelda heard taunts from all around the room, the words 'whore' and 'big-titted slut' were used repeatedly. And it was all true, the young woman was shamelessly opening her three royal holes up to any of the men who wanted to nut inside her. This wasn't the first time she had been fucked by multiple people in one night, so being called words like slut didn't bother her. Zelda's right hand was seized and placed on the dick of a third soldier who just knelt at her side, the princess began to pump her hand back and forth his shaft, jacking him off eagerly amidst the other dicks pounding her throat and pussy. Zelda now was taking three big cocks, and she couldn't be more into it, she felt an overwhelming rush of excitement when she thought of the fact that there were still plenty of men just standing and waiting to ravage her.

"A-ah, so quickly?" The soldier in Zelda's mouth stammered, he gave a few more deep thrusts, sinking his dick deep into her throat before he pulled his cock out of her mouth and instantly covered her face in thick streaks of white cum. The spent soldier got up and pulled away from the princess while she was still getting railed from behind and stroking the other troop's shaft.

"Oh my!" Zelda moaned, face covered with cum, her heavy breasts were swaying back and forth as her loyal soldier drove his thick cock into her twat again and again, the pleasure was nonstop for Zelda, she savored every thrust and ever loud smack of their skin colliding as the pleasure hit her hard and well. She briefly looked around and saw plenty of more Hylian soldiers slowly jerking themselves off as they watched her get fucked. She felt a sudden harshness in the man's pushes into her pussy, he gripped her hips tightly and drove forward one final time and came. Zelda moaned as the first load of the night was pumped deep inside her, she felt the throbbing of his cock and spurts of seed shooting deep into her womb, leaving her feeling warm an fulfilled.

Just like the man who came on her face, the soldier slipped out of Zelda's pussy and got back in line. The man she had been jerking off on the side had pulled away and laid on his back in front of her. "Ride me," The soldier ordered, his words prompted the princess to get up and quickly straddle his hips.

The princess eagerly slammed herself vaginally down the man's thick cock, steady bucks of her hips started soon after mounting the shaft, Zelda experienced an odd, naughty thrill as she was fucked by two men in one night. Delighted noises spilled from her lips as the soldier drove his hips up and plunged his cock deeper into her pussy. Zelda heard a few cheers as she started bouncing on the dick, she was already in the flow of her movements, rocking her slick vagina up and down the man's shaft, pounding herself all the way into his lap without a care in the world. But her steady riding was soon interrupted, a fist-full of her hair was grabbed from behind and she was pushed forward and down against the man she was fucking.

Another soldier scooted behind Zelda, sitting on his knees while her hair was in his hand, "I was getting sick of your big butt bouncing in front of me. Now, let's see how good you are at taking it up the ass."

Zelda whined as the troop behind her forced his dick deep into her backdoor, she had been anally fucked plenty of times, but being filled without preparation or care made the princess writhe from the stinging sensation of her anal walls being forced apart to take the man's wonderful rod. Her arms were tucked in and her hands resting flat against the chest of the soldier she was mounted on as the intense thrusts and pleasure hit her from both ends. The fleshy sounds of the two men's pelvises hitting Zelda's body rang out loud throughout the room, both cocks were hammering into the blonde at a mad speed. "My butt has never felt so... Full," The princess gasped, feeling more than comfortable with the cock shoving back and forth inside her tight asshole.

The guard kneeling behind Zelda had let go of her hair and had pulled her arms behind her into a position as if she was being restrained and taken to a dungeon. The soldier rammed his dick deep and hard into her needy ass while the other soldier kept up his motions from before and slammed up into the long-haired woman's pussy. The two guards fucked the princess at slightly different rhythms; the man in Zelda's rear always hilted his cock in her ass just after the man below pushed his shaft balls-deep up in her pussy.

"Don't stop," She groaned, feeling lost in pleasure as she felt both of her holes being roughly pounded by two different dicks. An expression of sheer joy remained on Zelda's face ever since she first lowered herself down on the soldier's fat cock, she was soaking up every bit of pleasure and was savoring every firm squeeze and slap the men gave to her ass and tits. Just when she thought things couldn't get more fun, another soldier approached from the side, he got down on his knees close to her face and presented his cock to Zelda.

The woman braced her hands against the chest of the guard she was on top of, she turned her head to the side a bit and wrapped her soft lips around the cockhead of the man's length. She heard the guard say 'Good girl,' as soon as she took him into her mouth. For the first time tonight, all three of Zelda's lovely holes were filled with a long, thick cock. The thrusts in her pussy and ass were still deep and hit her hard with hot pleasure following their pumps, and the dick in her mouth only added onto her enjoyment. The princess bobbed her head back and forth swiftly, taking the man's cock deep into her throat without hesitation, she was an expert cocksucker, and she just let that secret out to all these hung troops as she steadily deepthroated the cock in front of all them.

While Zelda was putting her efforts towards blowing the man, the other two proud defenders of Hyrule were carelessly drilling her holes, the man plowing her pussy squeezed her tits hard, he told her to suck his comrade's dick well, saying that she owed them all blowjobs at some point. There was a certain thrill about having all these loyal, usually respectful soldiers talk to her so filthily. She never knew she liked being called as slut and ordered to suck cock!

"Oh fuck," Zelda swore, feeling the two soldiers suddenly slam into her tight holes one final time, she gushed upon feeling their two loads flooding her sloppy pussy and her cute butt hole. The two men pulled out of her holes and rolled her onto her back as she convulsed from the sweet shockwaves of her orgasm. Cum leaked out of her pussy and down her taint while the load in her ass spilled our onto the stone floor she was laying on. Zelda turned her head back over to the side and resumed sucking the man who resting kneeling near her head, she began to push her mouth down his cock from this new position, moaning as she felt another hot penis slapping against her well-used pussy. Two more men had approached the blonde, one settled between her legs to tease her pussy while the next man knelt at her other side for a handjob.

Zelda was already stroking the new man's cock steadily, admiring how long and thick his shaft felt in her slender hand, at the same time she felt the other soldier finally push into her pussy. The guard got to hammering at her cunt, the force of the man's thrusts were making her large breasts bounce around, she was servicing all three dicks well; taking diligent care to stroke the shaft in her hand firmly and bobbing her head down the other man's thick cock all while another length slammed harshly deep into her sloppy pussy. Zelda felt so naughty, she was surrounded by men who yearned to fuck and creampie her, and she was more than willing to take every soldier in each of her holes if the thrill and the pleasure would keep up like it was now.

"Didn't think a princess's cunt would feel so used, maybe I should've taken your ass instead," The soldier spoke, pounding madly away at Zelda's pussy, groaning at his enjoyment and finding it rather hot to see the princess of Hyrule sucking and jacking off common grunts like them. But here she was, stroking and blowing, moaning with lust as he drove his cock deep into her pussy. Strangely, she resembled a goddess; her hand glided with ease up and down the man's shaft, and she bobbed her head steadily and passionately taking the other guard's dick all the way past her lips and down her throat with ease-and she did that even as her pussy was being slammed. None of the men could argue that Zelda was great at taking cocks, it was obvious she was determined to receive many loads deep in her holes and to swallow a few as well before the night was over. The three men grunted as they knelt around her, basking in the pleasure they got from the different ways she servicing them.

the thrill and excitement was still high for Zelda, she committed to each act she was preforming, only wishing she could take more men somehow, but even she had limits. Her hand worked quickly along the guard's cock, ensuring she stroked every inch of his big dick, her eyes were closed and she couldn't stop moaning as she skillfully dragged her lips back and forth across the cock at her side. The princess was sliding her lips down to his base and back to his tip with firm, quick sucks, using her tongue to massage his shaft while she took him deep. She heard the man who was harshly pounding her pussy groan sharply, his thrusts filled Zelda up with so much delight, making it a bit hard to fulfill her tasks with the other two men, she felt the guard slam one final time into her cunt before he blew his load inside her.

Zelda felt the man pull out of her and she felt another batch of thick cum leaking our of her snatch, she moaned from the gooey sensation, but her eyes widened when another gush of cum filled her mouth, she halted her sucks and remained still as the man came in her mouth. At this time, the other man pulled away from her hand and her strokes, he aimed his cock at her perky tits and finished himself off, letting his spunk splatter sideways across her boobs.

Zelda was left there with three fresh loads, even though she felt satisfied enough, she knew there were still soldiers who needed a turn with her. The princess watched as two men who hadn't already fucked her stepped up, their cocks were long and thick, though the two soldiers were much younger than the rest. As such, they were a bit meeker and awaited their turn patiently this whole time.

"I want both of you to pound me at the same time," Zelda spoke firmly, "One of you lay down, and the other may enter my other hole after I'm seated." She watched as both men got in close and did as she asked. The blonde princess climbed onto one man's lap and cock backwards, easing her asshole down his shaft until she his entire cock was buried in her rear. She leaned back until she was laying close to his chest with his hands braced against her back to keep her propped a bit, she spread her legs and raised them a bit to grant room for the other young man.

Zelda watched as the final soldier slipped between her legs and lined up his cock with her pussy, he slammed into her without warning, filling her cunt up with his cock and immediately going into pounding her hard. Three more men had been waiting their turns had finally approached just as Zelda started getting fucked again. Two of the men knelt down at her sides, she wrapped her hands around their dicks and began to jerk them off. The last man stood on her left side near her pretty face, he turned her head and pushed his cock into her mouth. Zelda was soon moaning and writhing from the joy and thrill of having each of her holes claimed and both of her hands put to work, she received hard thrusts to both her pussy and ass, giving her plenty of mind blowing pleasure while her hands rapidly pumped up and down the other two cocks. the last soldier guided her head back and forth along his shaft, not waiting for her to go on her own and instead decided to lead her sucks.

"Look at that, she's taking five cocks at once!" One soldier in line exclaimed.

"Who knew Princess Zelda was such a slut?" Another guard mocked.

Zelda was feeling an indescribable rush; she was being used by five men, called filthy names by the soldiers watching, and she was surprised to find herself enjoying all of it. She whined as both cocks slammed harshly into her pussy and ass, her resolve was shaking, but she continued to drag her mouth up and down the man's cock and stroke the two shafts at her sides even though their thrusts were overwhelming her. The princess already had been creampied, buttfucked, and made into a cumdumpster by the groups of soldiers. Each thrust she took into her, and each slap to her tits and ass made her shiver with absolute delight. The only sound the men heard from her was the 'glurk' sounds as took the cock deep in her throat and her joyful moans that spilled as the two dicks hammered her front and back doors.

The princess did her best to divide her attention equally to the three cocks in her mouth and hands she serviced, but with her two holes being thrusted into and fucked hard, she was struggling to keep up with their needs. She slid her hands down and back each inch of the men's cocks, and she carelessly pushed her mouth down the other soldier's cock as his hands guided her. All five soldiers were groaning, telling her to keep it up like a good cumdump, as they took their pleasure without hesitation. Zelda's eyes rolled back as she came, she squirted a torrent of juices on the cock in her pussy as he still hammered it back and forth inside her convulsing cunt.

The princess whined as she felt another grand release, her hands worked swiftly along the dicks she was holding while the man in her mouth began to fuck her face hard. Several long moments of raw fucking, jerking, and throat fucking led all the men to cum roughly at the same time. Zelda got two loads on her large tits and another on her face. The last two men slammed their dicks deep into her ravaged ass and pussy savagely, giving her a few more thrusts before their shafts throbbed and they flooded both of her holes with thick, hot loads of spunk.

Zelda was rolled onto her hands and knees after the men had pulled out of her. One of the soldiers who had already fucked her got behind her and drove his cock into her ass without warning. The. Princess whined and watched as two more guards scooted towards her face, making her realize that the fun was just beginning.


End file.
